


[podfic] Fan Mail

by lilypods (atamascolily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Academy Trilogy - Kevin J. Anderson
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Challenges, Crazy Acronyms, Cute, Epistolary, Fan Characters, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Gen, Gossip, Hobbies, HoloNet, Hostage Situations, Interviews, Jedi, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Luke Skywalker, Kidnapping, Lily does character voices, New Republic Bureaucracy, New Republic Security Forces, Official Luke Skywalker Fan Club, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Press and Tabloids, References to other fics I've written, Ridiculous, Rumors, Scandal, Tanaab, The Force, podfic cover art welcome, popular media in a galaxy far far away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/lilypods
Summary: Jedi Master Luke Skywalker answers some questions for his fan club. What could possibly go wrong?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	[podfic] Fan Mail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fan Mail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370409) by [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse). 



**Title** : Fan Mail

 **Author:** evilmouse

 **Read by:** atamascolily

 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 00:26:31

 **Download link:**[here](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/atamascolily_podfics/Fan_Mail.mp3); thanks to [KLCtheBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm) for hosting!


End file.
